La Charla
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Yoshino Nara y la madre de Ino sospechan que algo esta pasando con sus hijos, y deciden que es hora de que ellos reciban la charla


**-LA CHARLA-**

Ino y Shikamaru tenían una misión, es que después de la guerra ellos se habían unido más apoyándose mutuamente por la perdida de sus padres creando una gran compatibilidad en combate, que era bien aprovechada por la Hokague, además siempre salian de misión ellos lo veian de lo mas normal, pero al parecer sus madres no lo veian asi, talvez se debía al hecho de compartían tanto tiempo juntos, talvez eso las hacia pensar mal, el caso es que ahora estaban los cuatro en la sala del Nara, frente a frente.

-Muy bien los cuatro sabemos por qué estamos aquí verdad?. – Comenzó Yoshino

-La verdad señora Nara, yo vine porque mi mamá me trajo.

-No le dijiste nada?

-Por que tendría que hacerlo, vinimos para hablarlo aquí no?. – Shikamaru estaba a punto de soltar "problemático" pera la mirada de su madre lo paralizo en que lio se habrían metido Ino y el?.

-Miren Ino, Shikamaru nosotras somos madres, y presentimos las cosas, sabemos cuando algo cambia en nuestros hijos, y eso es lo que ha estado pasando entre ustedes dos.

-No la entiendo señora Nara, entre Shikamaru y yo no ha cambiado nada. – Dijo Ino toda roja ya entendía a que querían llegar, miro a Shikamaru que también estaba más o tan rojo como ella.

-Mamá, estas incomodando a Ino.-

-Hija no tienes de que incomodarte, es lo más normal, sus hormonas están a flor de piel, la vida es corta.

-Mamá!. – O si ya sabían a donde querían llegar con esta charla.

-Ino querida no te apenes, hay cosas que pueden pasar, basta cinco minutos de locura para que pasen.

-Mamá!. – Ahora era Shikamaru quien quería que su mamá se callara.

-Silencio Shikamaru dejame terminar, Ino tu eres una mujer hermosa, levantas pasiones solo con caminar.

-No creo que eso sea verdad. – Ino hablo bajito pasiones? Si claro, ni siquiera podía hacer que Shikamaru le diera un beso.

-Claro que es cierto, hija, todo te ha crecido tan bien. – Y la mirada de todos viaja a los pechos de Ino, si era cierto habían crecido bien, Ino se percata y cruza los brazos, pero solo agranda lo obvio.

-Enserio esto no es necesario.- Dice Shikamaru que ya se siento muy caliente, era culpa de la madre de Ino por hacerle mirar los atributos de su hija.

-Claro que si jovencito. – Le tira de la oreja. – crees que no noto como te pones con Ino cerca, ahora mismo, hay algo de tu cuerpo que esta "cambiando". – Y una vez la mirada de todos viajan juntas esta vez a la entre pierna del muchacho.

-Nosotros sabemos del sexo. – Dice Ino, claro que sabían pero lo esencial, pero a Ino no le importaría arriesgarse a aprenderlo afuera, no soportaría que sus madres los siguieran exponiendo a uno frente al otro.

-Lo sabemos querida. – Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa maternal, si lo sabían que diablos querían esas dos mujeres.

-Entonces?, no entiendo a que debemos llegar.

-No es obvio? Holgazan, bueno para nada.

-No no lo es.

-Tampoco para mi.

-Ino mi niña eres una mujer hermosa, y Shikamaru es un hombre guapo.

-Mi hijo es muy listo Ino, pero algo lento, y tu no eres muy paciente.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Es obvio que se atraen sus cuerpos los delatan, dejence de jueguitos la vida de un ninja puede ser muy corta.

-La están haciendo de casamenteras?. – Pregunto Shikamaru incrédulo.

-Algo asi, queremos ver a nuestros únicos hijos, los orgullos de sus padres, viviendo el amor, ustedes tienen tanta química, la manera en como se miran, se siente el calor solo de estar en la misma habitación que ustedes, pero por favor disfruten de que cada etapa de la relación vayan con calma, asi tendrán mas recuerdos para atesorar, somo viudas, pero seguimos teniendo al amor de nuestra vida, por que tenemos tantos recuerdos juntos, tantos momentos especiales.

-OOOOOOOOOOOO-

Shikamaru le ayudo a cargarse la mochila a Ino, después de que sus madres aclararan lo que ya era muy obvio, no podían dejar de sonreírse, de mirarse y de sonrojarse, Shikamaru le abrió caballerosamente la puerta a Ino, pero antes de salir escucho un grito de su futura suegra.

-Y si van a tener sexo, usen condón!

**-FIN-**

Hola de nuevo les gusto? Forze a mi cerebrito para escribirlo es que… me estuve leyendo mucho material shikaino amo esta pareja la adoro! Creo que volvió a ser mi favorita jejeje ahí cambio de gustos muy seguido, pero ya enserio les gusto ¿? No? Por que? Como podría mejorar? Tienen ideas para otro shikaino? Pueden expresarse libremente presionando ahí abajito.


End file.
